College Mate
by tomoeandikr
Summary: AU Inu x Aome Cursar la Universidad es difícil, hacerlo con un hermano que te odia es más complicado, pero las cosas se ponen peor cuando te emparejas de por vida a la única chica que no soportas.
1. Chapter 1

El camino había sido largo, el vuelo había sido en clase turista, afortunadamente no había sido un vuelo largo, por qué entre el señor que estaba a su derecha dormido y roncando como un oso y la señora con el bebé mal humorado había tenido suficiente como para toda la noche, sin contar por supuesto con lo desvelada que estaba a causa de su poco tiempo para empacar. En resumen no era un buen día.

El aeropuerto estaba lleno como siempre, la gente iba de aquí a allá, con sus maletas en las manos y pasos apurados, ella en cambio luchaba por sacar su maleta de la banda transportadora y cuando al fin logro sacar la maleta más grande se dio cuenta que le faltaban las dos más pequeñas, gruño algo frustrada y dejo pasar la banda hasta que sus dos maletas estuvieron con ella en el suelo.

Con una maleta en la mano y las otras dos colgadas en los hombros salió del aeropuerto lista para tomar un taxi, tenía ya la dirección de la Universidad a la que iría, Shikon No Tama, la Universidad más grande y con mejor prestigio, tenía el mayor número de licenciaturas y su política de paz y respeto entre humanos y youkais la hacía la más escogida entre los jóvenes humanos y los demonios. Incluso a ella le había costado mucho entrar, tener el mejor promedio de su generación había sido una herramienta indispensable para obtener la beca, y los contactos de su padre para obtener la residencia en la que viviría con otros estudiantes de la Universidad.

Tomó un taxi y le indico la dirección de la Universidad, era temprano por lo que no había demasiado tráfico, dio gracias al cielo por eso, si tenía suerte podría llegar y dormir al menos dos horas, claro que tendría que hacer espacio para guardar sus cosas, y dejar la habitación decente, sin contar que tenía que ir a comprar sus libros al día siguiente. Suspiro y recargó su cabeza en el frío vidrio, quizás si cerraba los ojos por un instante podría descansar.

"Ya llegamos" le despertó el hombre del taxi, Aome abrió los ojos, algo apenada.

"¿Cuánto le debo?" preguntó sacando su cartera de la bolsa.

El hombre señalo el taxímetro y Aome saco la cantidad exacta y se la dio al hombre que después de guardarlo en su cartera se bajo para ayudarle a sacar las maletas. Dejo las tres maletas en el suelo y le deseo buena suerte.

Aome apenas le escuchó, la entrada a la Universidad era más de lo que esperaba, había ya varios chicos, que como ella apenas llegaban, sacó de su bolsa los papeles de la Universidad y se acerco a la fila que había con chicos con maletas.

-Hola, disculpa, esta fila es para…

-Esperar al camión que nos lleva a los dormitorios- dijo el chico sonriendo – Soy Hojo.

-Aome – dijo ella sonriendo – entonces, esperamos y nos llevan a los dormitorios.

-Si- dijo Hojo sacando un mapa de su bolsillo derecho – toma, es un mapa de la Universidad, tengo otro entre mis papeles, te va a servir, trae los horarios de los camiones de la Universidad que nos llevan.

-Gracias- dijo Aome viendo el mapa.

-¿En que dormitorio estas? Quizás y estemos en el mismo – dijo el chico entusiasmado.

-Estoy en el edifico H- dijo Aome aún viendo el mapa. Volteo a ver al chico el cual la veía sorprendido. -¿y tú? ¿No estamos en el mismo dormitorio?

-El dormitorio H es algo exclusivo – dijo el chico algo apenado.

-¿Exclusivo cómo? – preguntó desorientada, según su padre era un buen dormitorio, claro que para su padre un buen dormitorio era algo funcional y quizás se le habían pasado algunos detalles.

-Solo los estudiantes privilegiados o más destacados duermen ahí- dijo Hojo viendo a Aome con más atención.

-Tengo beca, quizás es por eso – dijo Aome segura.

El camión con el logotipo de la Universidad llegó en ese momento, Hojo tomo sus maletas y Aome las propias, afortunadamente alcanzó lugar sentada y pudo observar por la ventana ya que Hojo, galantemente se había ofrecido a tener el asiento del pasillo.

"Buenos días, mi nombre es Yuca, soy estudiante de la carrera de mercadotecnia y publicidad, y hoy voy a ser su guía, les recomiendo poner atención ya que esta visita guiada solo se hace una vez, y bueno aquí comenzando tenemos del lado derecho los jardines principales de la Universidad, donde podrán practicar todo tipo de deporte, o pasar sus ratos libres, un poco más adelante tenemos el primer conjunto de dormitorios, los edificios W, X, Y y Z, para quienes bajan en estos edificios podemos detenernos o regresar después"

Algunos estudiantes bajaron del camión pero la mayoría se quedo, la chica suspiro y tomó aliento de nuevo.

"Continuando con la visita, del lado izquierdo, al fondo tenemos las canchas de tenis, basquetbol y la alberca, todos los estudiantes tenemos derecho al uso de las instalaciones de estas canchas, solo tienen que solicitar su credencial deportiva en las oficinas administrativas de la Universidad, ubicadas en el edificio B, mas adelante tenemos otro conjunto de edificios, que van de la O en adelante, antes de llegar a la W, de igual manera se les recuerda que pasaremos de regreso."

Otros dos estudiantes se bajaron, Aome vio a Hojo que titubeo un poco antes de quedarse sentado.

-¿En qué edificio estás tú?- preguntó Aome.

-En el P, pero me bajo de regreso – dijo Hojo sonriendo.

"Estamos ya en las áreas principales de la Universidad, del lado derecho tenemos la Biblioteca, a un lado está una de las 8 cafeterías que hay dentro de la Universidad, hay una cafetería en cada conjunto de edificios, esta es una de las tres cerca del área de la Biblioteca, al fondo están los edificios de las clases, los más grandes y abarcan de la letra A a la J, y al fondo de este campo están los edificios L, M y N, los segundos más cerca del área de estudios, del lado izquierdo tenemos el edificio H, el único dormitorio dentro del área de los edificios de clases, y si requieren de asesorías pueden solicitarlas en el edificio A, donde están la mayor parte de las oficinas"

Aome notó que la guía no había dicho nada de bajar en el edificio H, se preguntó si tendría que pararse y bajar en ese mismo instante o esperar, iba a decir algo cuando la chica volvió a hablar.

"Este es el final de la visita guiada, hay servicio de transporte interno todos los días, tienen sus horarios los cuales pueden ver en las oficinas, para quien están en los edificios L,M y N, pueden bajarse aquí, ya que el camión no irá hacía el fondo, y para los faltantes estaremos en sus edificios en un momento, por mi parte eso es todo"

Aome tomó sus cosas, Hojo se levantó y le ayudó a bajar del autobús, se veía sonriente.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo, nos estaremos viendo entonces Aome – dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Nos vemos Hojo, gracias por todo – dijo Aome sonriendo.

Hojo volvió a subir al autobús, el cual arranco de inmediato, algunos estudiantes se dirigieron al fondo del campo, mientras que ella vio su dormitorio, un edificio grande con la letra H en el frente, suspiro y se dirigió al edificio.

"Llegas tarde" dijo alguien en cuanto entró, Aome volteo a ver al chico que había dicho eso, alto, con piel pálida y cabello blanco que inmediatamente le llevó a la mente la palabra youkai, sus ojos eran dorados y su vestimenta aunque sencilla podría costar más de lo que ella traía en sus tres maletas.

-Será mejor que escuches bien – dijo el hombre – no pienso repetirlo, me llamo Sesshomaru Taisho, soy el jefe de este dormitorio y tengo por obligación cuidar que todas las reglas se respeten, la lista de reglas esta en el que será tu dormitorio, lo más importante es que en este edificio no se permiten fiestas, puedes acudir a las que hacen en otros dormitorios pero en este dormitorio no se realizan fiestas, las llaves del edificio y de tu dormitorio están en el que es tu dormitorio, cada cuarto tiene su baño pero las regaderas están ubicadas al final del pasillo de cada piso, sígueme te llevaré a tu cuarto.

Aome le siguió tratando de asimilar todo lo que le acababa de decir, no era difícil, no era una estudiante a la que le agradaran demasiado las fiestas, le agradaba quedarse y quizás ver un poco la televisión o hacer cualquier cosa.

Sesshomaru subió los dos primeros pisos con normalidad, se dio cuenta que la chica apenas acababa de subir el primer piso y ya jadeaba cansada, fastidiado regresó al primer piso y le quitó de las manos la maleta mas grande, la chica le vio sorprendida y después de unos segundos le siguió sorprendida.

Llegaron al tercer piso, el demonio se detuvo en la cuarta puerta y bajo la maleta.

-Esta es tu habitación, la número catorce, espero leas las reglas y no des problemas de ningún tipo ¿entendido?

-Entendido – dijo Aome seria.

Sesshomaru se dio la media vuelta y se fue sin decir nada más. Aome suspiro y abrió la puerta sin esperar un momento, empujo la maleta hacía el interior y entró.

La habitación estaba pensada sin duda para que fuera para chicas, sus paredes eran de un lila claro, tenía dos armarios y dos camas gemelas, había un par de escritorios y eso era todo. Una de las camas tenía ya dos cojines y algunas prendas, la que suponía era de su compañera de habitación por lo que se sentó en la cama de junto y dejo sus dos pequeñas maletas en el suelo.

Se preguntaba qué clase de chica sería su compañera, esperaba que pudiera llevarse bien con ella, sería algo bueno el que fueran amigas y compañeras de cuarto, al menos podría tener alguien en quien confiar, nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo fuera de su casa, lejos de su familia, sería difícil pero quería estar en la Universidad, quería estudiar y ayudar a la gente, si tenía que vivir en otro lado y estar lejos de su familia lo haría si con eso podía lograr su meta.

-Así que es cierto que tenemos una nueva inquilina – dijo una voz masculina. Aome volteo para ver a un chico de pie en el marco de la puerta, su cabello atado en una coleta, con unos brillantes ojos violeta y una sonrisa amigable.

-No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima ¡¿Me escuchas Miroku? – le dijo una chica detrás de él, la cual paso al cuarto.

Aome vio con atención como la chica le daba un golpe en la cabeza al chico el cual sonrió como si fuera algo normal, a pesar de las advertencias de la chica el tal Miroku entró en el cuarto y se posiciono en frente de ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola, disculpa que hayas visto esto, mi nombre es Miroku ¿y tu eres?

-Aome Higurashi – respondió ella sonriendo.

-Hola, soy Sango – dijo la chica sonriendo, amigable- al parecer seremos compañeras de cuarto.

-Me preguntaba cómo sería mi compañera de cuarto – dijo Aome sonriendo.

-Claro que si este cuarto no te satisface, puedo ofrecerte una cama que…- decía Miroku cuando Sango le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Aome estará bien en este cuarto ¿cierto? – preguntó la chica sonriendo.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero Sango tiene razón, el cuarto me gusta – dijo ella al chico el cual no dejo de sonreír.

-Bueno señoritas, aunque lamente tener que irme, tengo un trabajo kilométrico que entregar, así que si me disculpan – dijo Miroku volteando a ver a Aome- Aome, mucho gusto en conocerte.

El sonriente Miroku salió, dejando a las dos chicas solas en la habitación. Aome le vio sonriente y se sentó en la cama. Sango le imitó.

-No lo tomes mucho en cuenta, coquetea con … bueno con todo lo que tenga falda – dijo Sango apenada.

-¿Es tu novio? – preguntó Aome, que vio como Sango se sonrojo de inmediato.

-¡No! – Dijo de prisa – no, fuimos novios pero no funciono.

-Ya veo, de todos modos, tiene el tipo ¿sabes? - dijo Aome amable.

-De hecho si – dijo Sango para después ponerse de pie – vamos, te muestro el resto de la casa, conociendo a Sesshomaru solo te mostro el pasillo que da a tu habitación.

-Es muy seco ¿no? – dijo Aome siguiendo a Sango.

-Algo, aunque supongo que tiene la presión, es el heredero de un gran imperio, ese debe tenerlo tenso – dijo Sango alzando los hombros – esta es la sala de estar, hay una pantalla, un Xbox, y bueno un dvd, no se si Inuyasha ya lo cambiaría por un Blu-ray pero es posible.

-Parece que tienen bastantes lujos, pensé…

-Que sería austero ¿no? Después de todo así es en los demás dormitorios, pero este es especial, están solo los estudiantes más destacados, o con mejores influencias, me da pena decirlo pero creo que eres la primera que esta aquí por ser destacada, becada – dijo la chica sonrojada.

-Vaya – dijo Aome algo avergonzada, esperaba que no todo el mundo supiera de ese detalle, no es que le avergonzara pero prefería mantener un perfil bajo y evitarse problemas.

-Hey Sango – dijo alguien que venía por el pasillo principal - ¿Dónde esta mi juego de Halo? Dile al pervertido de Miroku que me lo regrese.

Aome voleo a ver al recién llegado, un chico, alto, delgado, con un largo cabello blanco y unas adorables orejas en la parte superior de su cabeza, que bien podría interpretarse como señal de debilidad si no fuera por la fiera mirada y el aire de agresividad que le rodeaba.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de recuperarlo, dile tu – dijo Sango cruzando los brazos. – y como siempre, con tan pocos modales como un burro ¿no ves que tenemos una nueva…

-¡A mi que me importa la nueva estudiante!, ¡Solo dile que lo regrese ya! – dijo el chico para después darse la media vuelta y soltar tremendo portazo al salir.

Sango volteo a ver a Aome algo avergonzada.

-Discúlpalo, siempre ha sido así, un imbécil sin remedio- dijo la chica sonriendo apenada.

-¿Quién era? – preguntó Aome.

-Inuyasha, es el hermano de Sesshomaru – dijo Sango – ambos son demonios, Sesshomaru es un demonio completo e Inuyasha que es el hermano menor es mitad demonio, si te mantienes lejos de ellos es mejor para ti.

Sin duda los hermanos le intrigaban, eran todo lo contrario pero ambos igual de odiosos, por más que le dieran curiosidad no iba a acercarse a ellos, tenían la palabra "problema" escrito en la frente y esa razón era suficiente para alejarse de ellos.

Si podía.


	2. Chapter 2

No podía creer cuantas cosas tenía, estaba desempacando y ya no encontraba lugar donde poner las cosas, tenía aún una caja de cosas que ver y la verdad es que no tenía idea de donde lo pondría, volteo a ver su ya repleto armario y suspiro, quizás tendría que regresar algunas cosas a casa.

Las clases comenzarían en cosa de días, aún tenía que ir a comprar los libros que le pedían y todo su material, nunca pensó que fuera tan complicado, además era algo extraño, cuando aplico para la universidad pensó que tendría una de esas vidas en los dormitorios, muchos amigos, ruido todo el tiempo, siempre en movimiento. Nunca pensó que el dormitorio H fuera tan diferente.

Para empezar había poca gente, Sango era una de las que era más amigable, era hija de un empresario que manejaba una cadena de escuelas de artes marciales, era muy rica, pero aún así era muy linda, y amable, su no-novio, Miroku, era hijo del dueño de una empresa multinacional, a veces era agradable, a veces, otras tantas era tan engreído e insoportable como los demás. Fuera de ellos dos no conocía a nadie más.

Excepto por los hermanos Taisho.

Ambos los estudiantes mas ricos de toda la Universidad, Sesshomaru ya realizando una especialización e Inuyasha estudiando para abogado. Además de eso tenían sangre demoníaca, lo cual les daba mas atractivo para la mayoría de las chicas, es decir, ricos, con buen aspecto y la fuerza para apartar a cualquier oponente, ¿Quién no se sentiría atraída por ellos?

Ella, Aome.

No podía creer que con tantas cosas buenas fueran un par de amargados, el líder de dormitorio, el hermano mayor apenas le dirigía la palabra a alguien, seguía sus propias reglas y no le daba explicaciones a nadie.

El menor se regía por sus propias reglas, siempre decía lo que quería y generalmente lo obtenía si no se interponía su hermano mayor, era grosero, rudo, ocupaba su poder para todo y para colmo su novia era tan insoportable como él.

Era bueno que Sango le hubiera advertido sobre los dos, ella iba a la escuela para ser psicóloga, no para meterse en problemas con un par de demonios sin control.

No conseguiría nada si se quedaba en la habitación, lo mejor sería que saliera a ver si en la biblioteca tenían algunos de los libros que le habían dado en la lista, si no se equivocaba si la lista estaba era por algo, ya fuera porque el profesor quería que leyeren algo de los libros antes o porque quería comenzar con las clases de inmediato, como fuera necesitaba algunos de los libros para los primeros días de clases.

Así que decidió ir a la biblioteca y ver de paso que tan lejos estaban las cosas de su dormitorio, si no se equivocaba la guía había dicho que el dormitorio H era uno de los más céntricos, si eso era así podría tener grandes facilidades de realizar sus tareas.

Cerró la puerta del dormitorio y enseguida escuchó las voces provenientes del área común, se acercó a ver que era lo que estaba pasando cuando vio a dos chicos sentados en el sofá jugando algo.

Uno de ellos era algo pequeño, pelirrojo y el otro sin duda era uno de los odiosos hermanos, Inuyasha, si no se equivocaba, pensó en retirarse cuando el pequeño fijo su vista en ella y le sonrió poniendo en pausa el juego, provocando por supuesto la molestia de su compañero de juego.

-Vamos enano no puedes dejarlo así ¡Estaba a punto de matarte! – dijo Inuyasha ignorando a Aome.

-Hola, ignóralo, no sabe modales, tú debes ser Aome, la nueva inquilina – dijo Shippo sonriendo – Sango me comentó que habría una nueva inquilina.

-Sí, soy yo ¿y tú eres?

-Shippo, estudiante de ingeniería industrial, segundo grado – dijo el chico orgulloso.

-Te ves más joven – dijo Aome sorprendida, si viera al chico en la calle, con su mirada verde y su dulce sonrisa pensaría que no tiene más de 18 años.

-Tengo 17 pero adelante algunos cursos – dijo sin presunción alguna.

-Vaya – dijo Aome sonriendo – Debes ser entonces bastante inteligente.

-¿Vas a jugar o no? – preguntó Inuyasha desesperado.

-¿Ya lo conoces? – Preguntó Shippo volviendo a ignorar a su compañero de juego – es Inuyasha, estudia leyes.

-Ya, algo me había comentado Sango – dijo Aome algo incomoda, en ciencia cierta no sabía porque el chico era grosero y tan cortante con ella.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Shippo interesado.

-A la biblioteca, realmente no sé dónde está pero quiero ver si tienen los libros que necesito para el semestre – explico Aome.

-Una nerd – dijo Inuyasha de repente. Aome lo volteo a ver cansada.

-Tengo beca, no todos tenemos padres que nos solucionan la vida – dijo Aome seria. Inuyasha le vio molesto para después voltearse a ver la televisión.

-Te acompaño, tengo que salir a ver unas cosas – dijo Shippo poniéndose de pie. Inuyasha se puso de pie igual de rápido.

-No hemos acabado – dijo Inuyasha serio.

-Querías ver si ya había llegado el nuevo juego de Halo ¿no? Podemos ir, yo quiero ir por un disco que encargue y dejamos a Aome en la biblioteca, voy por mi cartera ¡no tardo!

Inuyasha no tuvo oportunidad de discutir, Shippo desapareció en el pasillo y se quedó solo con la chica nueva. Si era sincero no sabía que era lo que le molestaba tanto de la chica, algo en su aroma le hacía querer tocarla, su cabello olía a jazmines y parecía tan sedoso, su piel era casi tan blanca como la de Kykio más sin embargo lucía más joven e ingenua que la misma Kykio, quizás era esto lo que le hacía querer estar con ella, y eso era lo que le molestaba, como si la chica tuviera cierto poder sobre él, nadie ni nada le controlaba, ya tenía suficiente con el control de sus padres, esta chica que nada sabía, llegaba y descontrolaba todo.

Sobre su cadáver.

Volteo a ver a la chica, estaba incomoda, obviamente había logrado dejar bien claro su posición con respecto a ella y obviamente trataba de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de él.

Bien por ella.

La chica volteo a verlo indecisa, podía ver su indecisión, no sabía si acercarse o si alejarse, si hablarle o esperar a que Shippo regresara.

Por fin se decidió y le vio algo tímido pero lo bastante segura como para sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Está lejos la biblioteca?, quizás pueda ir yo sola, si ustedes tienen cosas que hacer – sugirió Aome.

-Ya escuchaste al enano, te vamos a llevar a la biblioteca – dijo fastidiado Inuyasha – como si estuviera tan lejos.

Aome le vio enfadada.

-No sé cuál es tu problema, ¿te hice algo de lo que no estoy enterada? – preguntó seria.

-Escucha, no quiero que ver nada contigo, te agradecería te mantuvieras lo más alejada posible de mi – dijo Inuyasha serio, si era hora de ser sincero mejor decir las cosas como son.

-Con mucho gusto – dijo Aome enfadada – Créeme, mantenerme alejada de ti será la mejor decisión.

Inuyasha, la volteo a ver sorprendido, esperaba que le ignorara, quizás algo como una disculpa poco sincera por robarle su tiempo, pero no esperaba una confrontación directa.

-¡Ya podemos irnos! – dijo Shippo al llegar, justo antes que Inuyasha pudiera responder algo. -¿sucede algo?

-No, ya podemos irnos – dijo Aome sonriendo.

Inuyasha salió después de los dos, Shippo era un poco más alto que Aome, aun así su rostro infantil delataba su corta edad, su cabello atado en una coleta demostraba su poco interés por el cuidado del cabello, casi podía pasar por humano, si no fuera por su olor podría decir que era un humano y no un kitsune.

El campus estaba a medio llenar, el área en donde se encontraba el dormitorio era la más recurrida, donde ocurría todo, las clases, las conferencias, y donde la mayoría de los estudiantes se concentraba, en el día.

Por las noches las fiestas eran en los dormitorios más alejados, entonces eran ellos los que tenían que caminar hasta los dormitorios por qué a esa hora ya no había transporte interno.

Aome iba caminando a lado de Shippo, su amigo tenía la facilidad de hacer sentir cómoda a la gente, al final siempre era amable y algo bromista pero eso era su naturaleza de kitsune y siempre trataba de mantenerla al margen.

El aroma de la chica volvió a dejarle un poco confundido, la brisa agitaba ligeramente su cabello y podía percibir el aroma a Jazmines mejor de lo que debería, gruño por lo bajo captando la atención de Shippo.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó su amigo curioso.

-Sí que nos pasamos de la Biblioteca- dijo Inuyasha serio. Shippo, despistado como siempre volteo a ver sus alrededores y sonrió.

-Ups – dijo sonriendo – Aome, la biblioteca es el edificio color marrón que pasamos, ¿quieres que te llevemos o…

-¡Por Dios no se va a perder!- dijo Inuyasha exasperado.

Aome volteo a verle furiosa, para después sonreírle a Shippo.

-Puedo irme sola, gracias Shippo, espero podamos vernos más tarde – dijo Aome.

-Seguro – dijo el kitsune – vamos tu perro gruñón.

Inuyasha le dio un golpe en la cabeza y el kitsune se lo regresó. Aome vio cómo se alejaban y suspiro, hubiera querido sacarle la respuesta a Inuyasha, buscaría la oportunidad, tenía curiosidad de por qué el odio hacía ella, después de todo tenían que convivir bajo un mismo techo.

Decidió dejar las cosas de lado por un rato, tenía que pensar en otras cosas, como en los libros y quizás, si tenían alguno de ellos poder leer algo, tenía que estar preparada para cuando comenzaran las clases.

Empujo las puertas de cristal así entrando en la inmensa Biblioteca, las paredes estaban repletas de estantes de libros, del suelo al techo, había mesas largas de madera con lámparas y sillas para los que quisieran leer ahí, podía ver una pequeña cafetería al fondo, en medio de todo estaba el módulo donde dos estudiantes recibían los libros y los registraban en el sistema.

Era el sueño de Aome.

Desde pequeña adoraba leer, su padre le traía cuentos todo el tiempo, los devoraba en casi nada de tiempo, pronto paso de libros con imágenes a libros un poco mas serios, su pasatiempo era leer, comentar con su padre los libros, y más tarde cuando comenzó con los estudios y los libros pesados su habilidad para leer rápido le había ayudado a mejorar mucho sus calificaciones. Ahora daba gracias por eso.

Se acercó al módulo y una chica sonriente con el cabello castaño y una sonrisa radiante le saludo.

-Hola, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – preguntó la chica sonriendo.

-Hola, entró a los cursos de Psicología y necesito saber si están los libros que me piden – dijo Aome sacando la lista de su bolsillo.

-Déjame ver la lista y los busco en el sistema – dijo la chica. Aome se la tendió mientras que veía alrededor – no sabía que era tan grande.

-Tenemos muchos estudiantes, de hecho hay un área de computo al final de la Biblioteca y en medio tenemos mas equipos, no todos podemos costear una portátil – dijo la chica sonriendo.

Aome se sintió mejor con la chica, más segura, Sango era muy amable pero era rica y le hacía sentir un poco rara, en cambio esta chica parecía poder entenderla mejor.

-Me llamo Aome – dijo

-Rin – dijo la chica sonriendo – estudio Literatura, estoy en mi segundo semestre, así que adoro estar por aquí.

-A mi también me encanta leer – dijo Aome sonriendo -¿En que dormitorio estás?

-En el F – dijo la chica y al ver a Aome tratando de recordar donde estaba ese dormitorio añadio – No esta tan lejos, mira encontré dos de ellos, los otros están por llegar, ¿quieres que te ayude a buscarlos?

-No esta bien solo dime donde están y yo los busco, gracias.

Rin le dio las indicaciones de los libros, Aome le agradeció y se dirigió al pasillo correcto, uno de los libros era muy grueso, ya podía ver la cantidad de trabajos que le dejarían, suspiro y lo tomó junto con el otro que parecía una estupidez en comparación de este.

Se sentó en una de las mesas mas alejadas y sacó su Ipod.

Selecciono la lista de reproducción de música clásica y se dispuso a leer, esto haría de su día un poco más agradable.

El juego no había llegado, el imbécil de la tienda le había dicho que hoy, pero no, tenía que fallar la fecha de entrega, claro, habían llegado juegos tan inútiles como Plantas vs Zombies, maldito juego y maldito el genio que había invertido un poco de tiempo en un mugroso juego y haber ganado miles de dólares por qué el juego era adictivo, bien lo sabía él.

Shippo iba caminando bastante alegre, sus discos si habían llegado y parecía contento de tenerlos al fin, Inuyasha sabía que el chico los había pedido con mucha antelación, así que no podía juzgarlo, aun así bufó y se guardo las manos en los bolsillos.

-Quita esa cara bestia, es un lindo día – dijo Shippo.

-Para ti, quería tener el juego antes de que las clases comenzaran – dijo Inuyasha – el imbécil de Naraku va a dejarnos torres de deberes.

-Estás en cuarto semestre, ya deberías de estar acostumbrado – dijo Shippo.

-Uno nunca se acostumbra a no dormir por días enano – dijo Inuyasha.

-Por lo menos tenemos una nueva vista – dijo el chico.

-¿Te refieres a…- dijo Inuyasha captando la idea de inmediato – Nah, un poco mas rellenita de lo que me gustan, no se cuida demasiado ¿viste su cabello? Demasiado esponjado, además parece una rata de laboratorio, estudio estudio.

-Para no haberle tomado importancia bien que le has puesto atención – dijo Shippo viéndola de reojo.

-Keh – dijo Inuyasha sin ver a su amigo.

-¿Vas a ver a Kykio? – preguntó Shippo después de ver su reloj – ya son las cuatro.

-Me mata – dijo Inuyasha dándose cuenta de la hora – Tengo que correr enano, ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Shippo vio a su amigo irse a toda prisa, no servía de nada decirle que Kykio lo traía como perro faldero, ya le había dicho que solo lo quería por su dinero, pero su amigo simplemente no escuchaba de razones, mejor que se diera cuenta solo, Inuyasha solo aprendía dándose de topes con la pared, mientras tanto el estaría ahí para cuando la perra de Kykio decidiera ir por un partido más gordo.


	3. Chapter 3

Dormir era un lujo, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de ello, antes solía tomar por sentado sus sagradas ocho horas de sueño, pero ahora con cuatro se conformaba ¿Cómo era posible que en una semana las cosas se hubieran complicado tanto? ¡Una semana!

El primer día todo bien, había hecho bien al leer algo, el profesor de inmediato se avoco a ver los capítulos del libro, algunos si no es que la mayoría, tomaban notas con una portátil, pero ella llevaba una carpeta y anotaba tan pronto como podía, lo mismo hizo con las demás clases, y para el final del día ya tenía deberes como para ocupar cada una de sus horas libres y más.

Los días que siguieron fueron iguales, para el Viernes estaba ya agotada, zombie era más o menos el estado en el que estaba, por la mañana le costaba tanto levantarse que tenía que obligarse a pararse a dirigirse a las regaderas y darse prisa, tomó lo primero que encontró en el armario y se vistió.

Sango aún estaba dormida, que envidia, tenía clases hasta las nueve, y en cambio a ella le habían tocado todas las clases a primera hora, refunfuño antes de tomar su mochila y salir de su cuarto.

La cafetería de la escuela tenía bastante actividad, sobre todo esa ya que estaba cerca de los salones de clases, se formó y saco su cartera, un café con un emparedado quizás, bostezo antes de pedir lo que estaba pensando y un empleado ya bien despierto se lo dio sin falta.

Se sentó en una mesa, en la más cercana, no vio quien estaba sentado ahí, solo se sentó y dejo su mochila en el suelo.

-¿Qué también tengo que verte en el desayuno? Ya te veo en el dormitorio – dijo Inuyasha que estaba frente a ella con un desayuno bien completo, café, fruta, hot cakes, y jamón.

-Es demasiado temprano para pelear – dijo Aome sin darle importancia. Inuyasha gruño y se metió un enorme bocado.

-Come con la boca cerrada – dijo Aome con un tono fastidiado.

-Yo como, como se me pegue la regalada gana – dijo Inuyasha metiéndose otro bocado igual de grande.

-Animal – dijo Aome mientras le daba una mordida al que ahora le parecía un raquítico emparedado.

-¿Qué dijiste perra? – preguntó Inuyasha molesto.

-Nada – dijo Aome, no quería pelea.

-Me vas a quitar el apetito – se quejo Inuyasha. Aome puso los ojos en blanco para después sacar su libro.

-Son las siete de la mañana y ya estas…

-¡Las siete! – dijo Aome poniéndose de pie - ¡se me hace tarde!

Inuyasha vio como la chica se puso de pie y se movió tan rápido que nadie hubiera pensado que hace unos momentos estaba durmiéndose, tomó sus cosas y el emparedado para ir comiendo el emparedado mientras iba a su salón, no pudo evitar reírse al verla tan apurada.

-¡Mastica antes de tragar! – le gritó atrayendo la atención de la cafetería.

Aome a lo lejos escuchó la risa de Inuyasha, maldijo en voz baja, ya le reclamaría por burlarse de ella, ahora lo importante era llegar al salón de clases, el profesor era algo especial, no sabía si le dejaría pasar, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Subió las escaleras corriendo, descubrió que para el tercer piso ya estaba jadeando y pidiendo por aire, anoto mentalmente, tenía que hacer ejercicio, aunque entre los deberes, las investigaciones y demás sería difícil, pero podría hacer un espacio en las noches.

Llegó al salón de clases y tocó la puerta, nada. Volvió a tocar y nada.

Podía escuchar al profesor dando clases, bien, ya había visto que el profesor hacía eso en una ocasión, no abría la puerta y no dejaba pasar a nadie. Perfecto.

Se dejo caer en el piso del pasillo pensando que hacer.

Podría regresar al dormitorio, o ir a la biblioteca, pero la verdad a esa hora apenas podía leer algo, si iba a la biblioteca no podría poner atención en nada, y si regresaba al dormitorio quizás podría poner un poco de orden o simplemente no hacer nada, lo cual sonaba tentador.

Optó por la segunda opción, así que se puso de pie y se dirigió al dormitorio, bajo las escaleras cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

Volteo a ver quien era y vio a Miroku bajando las escaleras sonriendo.

-¿No deberías estar en clase? – preguntó el chico sonriendo.

-No llegué a tiempo – dijo Aome bajando las escaleras, Miroku le acompaño. -¿Y tu?

-Estaba entregando un proyecto – dijo Miroku.

-Este es el edificio de ciencias sociales y humanas ¿Qué estudias? – preguntó Aome al darse cuenta que no sabía nada del chico.

-Psicología, ¿no sabías? – preguntó el chico fingiendo sentirse herido – Me ofendes Aome, yo pensé que tu interés era real.

Aome le iba a reclamar cuando vio su mirada sonriente y le dio un golpe en el antebrazo.

-Es tan real como el tuyo en mi – dijo sonriendo. – No sabía que estudiabas Psicología.

-Mis padres tienen una cadena de hospitales, querían que fuera médico, pero no tengo vocación, pero en esto creo que puedo ser bueno – dijo alzando los hombros – además puedo ver a chicas lindas todo el tiempo.

-Ya sabía que había gato encerrado – dijo Aome riendo.

-¿Ya desayunaste? – Preguntó de repente - ¿Cuándo es tu próxima clase?

-Es hasta las once – dijo Aome recordando su horario – Iba a regresar y ordenar algo pero…

-No deberías desperdiciar una linda mañana como esta en algo como ordenar, hay un lugar cerca del campus donde venden unos waffles deliciosos, vamos.

-Pero…

-Vamos, yo invito, tómalo como mi bienvenida – dijo el chico sonriendo sincero, sin trazos de algún pensamiento pervertido como era usual.

-De acuerdo – dijo Aome encontrando imposible decirle que no.

-Perfecto, vamos, tomamos el transporte interno hasta el estacionamiento – dijo el chico – Espero no te moleste montar en moto.

Aome no dijo nada, nunca se había subido en una, pero consideraba peligroso el subirse en una, sin embargo no podría asegurarlo hasta subir en una, así que guardo silencio y decidió que probar no le haría daño.

La camioneta blanca que la escuela usaba como transporte llegó al poco rato, iba casi vacía, lo cual era bueno, en esta semana tuvo que esperar varias camionetas por que siempre iban repletas.

-Y dime Aome ¿te gustan las fiestas? – preguntó el chico

-Casi no voy a fiestas, no me gusta mucho el ambiente – admitió Aome.

-Eso es por qué nunca has asistido a una fiesta de calidad – dijo sabiamente Miroku – déjame todo a mi, cuando sepa de una fiesta de calidad te diré.

-No aseguro que vaya – le advirtió Aome.

-No importa, tengo diferentes habilidades para hacer que quieras ir conmigo, créeme – dijo Miroku sonriendo seductor. Aome se sonrojo.

Llegaron al estacionamiento donde se encontraron un mundo de carros, Aome suspiro, y Miroku saco las llaves de su bolsillo derecho. Afortunadamente la moto en cuestión estaba a dos dilas de la entrada, así que no tuvieron que caminar demasiado.

La moto era una Harley Davidson, negra con rojo, se veía bastante pesada y bastante lujosa, volteo a ver a Miroku el cual no parecía importarle que tan lujosa podría ser su moto, ni siquiera ella podría saber cuanto costaba una moto como esa, tenía una idea, pero nada más.

-Ponte esto - le dijo Miroku al entregarlo un casco. Aome lo vio intentando por un momento no usarlo, al parecer el chico pudo leer esto en su expresión – ponte el casco.

Aome resignada se puso el casco y lo abrocho.

Miroku subió a la moto y la encendió, Aome se subió detrás de él y le abrazó por la espalda, Miroku no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho.

-No te hagas ideas pervertido, no me quiero caer – admitió Aome avergonzada.

-Agárrate bien – le dijo Miroku antes de arrancar. Aome solo pudo escuchar el rugido del motor antes sentir el jalón por la velocidad.

Nunca se había sentido así, a pesar de llevar el casco sentía el viento en sus mejillas que pronto estaban frías, se aferraba a Miroku con fuerza, los autos se veían como manchas a un lado y solo podía ver bien donde estaban cuando había un semáforo.

Después de unos minutos se detuvieron y le costó un poco darse cuenta que ya habían llegado.

-Llegamos – dijo Miroku sonriendo, se bajo de la moto y le ayudo a bajar.

El lugar era una cafetería adornada como si fuera de los años cincuenta, por dentro había meseras vestidas con faldas amplias y patines, a decir verdad le gusto el ambiente.

Miroku se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana y Aome en el sillón de frente. Una linda mesera rubia con falda rosa y una coleta alta se acercó a ellos con movimientos agiles.

-Buenos días ¿puedo tomar su orden? – preguntó sacando una libreta.

-Dos waffles especiales – dijo Miroku – con… dos malteadas de fresa.

-Enseguida se los traigo – dijo la chica guiñando un ojo.

-¿Cómo sabes que quería una malteada? – le preguntó Aome.

-Créeme, quieres la malteada, es lo mejor que hayas probado – dijo Miroku confiado.

La mesera trajo tiempo después un par de malteadas de fresa, las dejo en la mesa junto con los aditamentos para los waffles.

Aome le dio un sorbo a su malteada y efectivamente, era lo más delicioso que había probado, el sabor era dulce pero perfecto y no empalagoso, volteo a ver a Miroku el cual lucía orgulloso y le guiño un ojo.

-Te lo dije, soy adicto a estas malteadas – admitió Miroku.

La comida era deliciosa, definitivamente no se arrepentía de haber decidido ir con Miroku a la cafetería, además el chico tenía más personalidad de la que creyó en un inicio.

-¡Amigo! – dijo un chico que se acercó a ellos sonriendo – estaba buscándote, hay una fiesta en el dormitorio W.

-¿Cuándo? – preguntó Miroku sonriendo.

-Mañana en la noche, es de las grandes – dijo el chico sonriendo – Espero que vengas con tu novia si quieres.

-Él no es mi… - dijo Aome cuando el chico le interrumpió.

-Bueno, espero verlos ahí, tengo clase – dijo el chico sonriendo mientras se despedía.

Miroku le dio una sonrisa antes de volver a comer algo.

-Esa es una fiesta de calidad – dijo Miroku tomando un sorbo a su malteada – Podemos ir, si quieres.

-Pero…

-Tienes que vivir la experiencia d una fiesta salvaje al menos una vez – dijo Miroku para después señalarla con el tenedor – y voy a ser tu guía.

-No creo que necesite un guía – dijo Aome suspirando.

-Aome, vamos a ir a esa fiesta – dijo Miroku sonriendo – Después me lo agradecerás.

Aome no quiso discutir con el chico, ya podría escaparse después, quizás podría pedirle ayuda a Sango, era lo mas inteligente.


End file.
